Take a Shot
Take a Shot 'is the fifth and final case of Belfriar. Case Background The team got a mysterious phone call from someone, telling them to meet them at St. Hilda's University. Upon arrival, the main entrance lay open, the door ripped off its hinges. The team wandered through, the lights went off, in a moment of panic, a scream was heard, the team followed the noise into the science lab, where all of the gas taps had been turned on, making it nearly impossible to breath. The team looked around the scene, and inside found a cupboard in the desk where the bunsen burners were kept. To the teams horror, Priscilla Reffe had been stuffed inside and gassed. Duchesse Carne said that the killer ate Cheddar cheese as revealed fro the autopsy. Along the way, the team met Zsa Zsa Cardining, who had been found around the university. She said that she was visiting, and got lost. She said that ever since she was taught at St. Hilda's all those years ago, she wanted to rekindle her chemistry knowledge. Later on, the team had to speak to Edgar Toffington as he had been found snooping around Priscilla's bedroom. Edgar said that Priscilla had hired Edgar for his final case, Priscilla had asked Edgar to help her with the amount of scamming she'd been doing. Priscilla had been conning the students parents in a variety of ways, the teaching standards were appalling, the meals contained horse meat and that she had been fueling some form of gas into the classes to make the children feel like they were learning. Natalia pointed out that Priscilla was gassed, and pointed the irony out, and showed that the killer had to have once been at the school and found out about the gassing, so felt like they should get their own back. Zsa Zsa was found guilty of killing Priscilla. Zsa Zsa denied all the charges, but then she reveled that when she was younger, she found the pipe leaking gas into the classes, and was outraged. She tried to confront Priscilla when she was younger, but Priscilla was in a ferocious rage and slapped her. Then, a few years later, Zsa Zsa sought help from Priscilla, but after what Zsa Zsa threatened to do, she completely ignored the bullying that was going on with Zsa Zsa. Zsa Zsa then decided to make sure that she would ruin Priscilla's life. Zsa Zsa was sentenced to life imprisonment by Hamani. Victim * '''Priscilla Reffe '(found gassed in the science lab) Murder Weapon * '''Gas Killer * Zsa Zsa Cardining Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect has knowledge in chemistry. * This suspect had an affiliation with the university. Suspect's Profile * This suspect eats Cheddar cheese. * This suspect has knoweldge in chemistry. * This suspect had an affiliation with the university. Suspect's Profile * This suspect eats Cheddar cheese. * This suspect has knowledge in chemistry. Suspect's Profile * This suspect has knowledge in chemistry. Suspect's Profile * This suspect eats Cheddar cheese. Killer's Profile * The killer eats Cheddar Cheese. * The killer has knowledge in chemistry. * The killer used to go to the university. * The killer has blonde hair. * The killer has blue eyes Crime Scenes Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Belfriar Category:Cases made by Kit0804